12 Again?
by karlarenee
Summary: You had made two wishes: be 12 again and to live in the word of Hetalia before falling asleep. The next day you are in the world of Hetalia with twelve again. Now you're the cutest attraction of all Hetalia. And maybe the cuttest heartbreaker. Note: This may end in GermanyxReader, ItalyxReader, or JapanxReader, depending on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was twelve o'clock. I was reading fan fictions of Hetalia about Germanyxreader. I just love Germany, he's a military who trains Italy and Japan for attacking the Allies. It's funny how Germany reacts when Italy and Japan do something wrong, but they never hit them. I know there is something sweet in him, but he doesn't want to let it out, I think so.

I actually start to fangirl when they talk about Germany in history class. I am mostly described as the weird one of the classroom, wich I don't care because I love how I am. I like pasta, Hetalia (of course), painting, drawing, and dancing. I am seventeen years old.

One of my biggest wishes is be 12 again, because I would like be hanging up at the trees, eat all the candies that I can, and be mommy's baby. Another wish too is be in the world of Hetalia, I would like to play with Italy, training with Germany, looking England and France fighting at each other, and hearing America saying he's the "hero".

I get too tired for reading more fan fictions and put on my pajamas, get my teddy bear, my cell phone, the charger of the cell phone in hand, and fall asleep.

I had a very strange dream, I was in a bed, it wasn't my real bed. In the other side I think it I saw a blond man right next to me, I realized that I was in my underwear, my clothes were in other place. The blond man looked at me as I looked at him. He looked as Germany? Does I was in bed with Germany? I get scared and started to cry, but suddenly I started to hear voices until I finally heard:

"Hey! Are you alright?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a guy of almost closed eyes, red and brown hair, looking at me happily. I looked around and I saw I was on a couch and had a blanket over. I saw my pajamas, it actually looked bigger than normal, and hands felt little than normal. Then the guy suddenly said:

"Imma Italy. What's your name?"

"I-I-I am (y/n)" I said scared. I realized that my voice was shrill than normal. I jumped back falling from the couch. I start to touch my throat and gasped.

"Are you okay (y/n). I like your name (y/n), it sounds cute for a pretty girl" Italy said to me sweetly, helping me to get up of the floor.

"Does I look smaller?" I asked nervously. I actually felt smaller while I was sleeping.

"I don't know but you look like a twelve-year-old girl." Said a blond man of blue eyes that had in hand a hamburger. It's America, it looks like America.

"Oh god! You are joking, right?" I said with big eyes.

Another man with long hair and flashy clothes make a no with his head. It looks like France.

I looked myself in the mirror right next to me and saw a cute girl with big pajamas and a cute teddy bear at her hand. That wasn't me, I guess so. At the back was Italy, America, France and England looking at me. France was looking at me with a dark smile. This going be wrong.

"I'm not that little girl on the mirror right?" I said frantically. All of them nodded. I gave a big smile, I was happy, dancing everywhere saying "I'm twelve again! I'm twelve again!".

Then I accidentally hit someone at my back. I stop to smile and turned back slowly. I saw a blond man of blue eyes and with a military uniform. It was Germany for sure. I just moved a step back and closed an eye, ready to hear Germany's shouts. But instead of that, he just stroke softly my head. I opened my eye and glance at him. It was sure he didn't want to get angry with me. I smiled to him, he just chuckle at it.

I returned to Italy, and said "Germany isn't a bad guy at all."

All people of the living room gasped. Germany looked the other way, for sure get mad at it.

"How did you recognize Germany if he didn't have introduced himself?" Said Italy still surprised.

"Hm, good question. Well, I actually see a show called Hetalia. Is about guys with name of countries that is actually situated between World War I and World War II, and it's very funny and I like it too much. I think is just coincidence, or I am in another dimension?" I said it too strange the last two questions that everyone around the place where staring at me.

"Did anyone know how did I get here?" I said, trying to change of theme.

silence.

"I know," Said America, "I found a strange book from England's library and took it home. I was reading the book and found a some type of spell so I read it out loud. Then a light came and I found you sleeping on the floor. You were too cute for being lying on the cold floor, so I place you on the sofa and put you a blanket. BUT I'M THE HERO! I WILL SAVE YOU".

He instantly hugged me to his chest. I get astonished by the way he hugged me. At last, I hugged him too.

"YOU BLOODY FROG STOLE MY BOOK!" said England, getting me away from America's arms, and struggling him. I get very scared and moved back away from the place.

In that moment I had a plan. I'm a little girl, right? I would run and hide in somewhere for stopping England and America fighting. I ran away from the living room, going straight to a room right next to it. When I entered I saw it was all dirty with a lot of dust in everywhere. I didn't think it twice and went under the almost broken table right next to me.

I suddenly heard voices entering the room. I was the quite as I can, I recognized the voice, it was Germany! I get scared, maybe he get mad about what I have said a few minutes.

I heard something breaking down. It was the table, I didn't have enough time to get out and the table went down to me. One part of it hurt me in the arm and start to bleed. The dust entered to the bleeding and started to hurt, to really hurt. I started to cry the loud as I can. Germany noticed me and found me under the big pieces of table over. He instantly got out all the big pieces and pulled me out.

He looked me right straight into my (e/c) orbs. He sat me on his lap and with his right arm at my back from falling. I swear I would start to fangirl all over the place, but the bleeding really hurts. He cautiostly look at the bleeding and touch it. I instantly react getting out my arm from his hand, still crying. He took it again looking closer to te bleeding until he finally said:

"You got infected. We would go to the hospital".

"But what would happen after the hospital? Where does I would sleep or live temporally?" I said sniffing. It continues bleeding and hurting.

"You...would sleep...in my house" He said looking again looking at the bleeding.

"Thank you." I quickly hugged Germany. He stiffened and looked at me, smiled and hugged me too.

Then Germany heard that the door has opened and pulled me closer. I blushed instantly.

"Ahonhonhon~ looks like Germany found a little girlfriend." Said France

"Is not that! She's bleeding, I will take her to a hospital." Said Germany, holding my injured arm cautioustly.

"It hurts, stop it please." My eyes start to get full of tears again.

"Ve~ What is happening?" Said Italy entering to the room. He saw me bleeding from the arm and looked Germany. He got huffed.

"Germany! Get away form her!" He said holding my good arm getting away from Germany. I ended in Italy's arms.

"No Italy, Germany didn't hurt me. I was hidding down on a almost broken table and the table borke down into pieces. One of the pieces cut my arm and start the bleeding. Then the dust infected the bleeding. If Germany wasn't on the room, the bleeding would became into a third grade bleeding. It wasn't Germany's fault." I said it with a weak voice. I suddenly felt my eyes heavy and fall into a deep sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found Germany, Italy, and Japan right next to me. Italy was looking at me worried.

"I'M SO SORRY (y/n)! I SWEAR I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU!" said scared the poor italian.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it could be worse." I said smiling

"WHAT!?" shouted Italy more scared.

"Hey! Don't worry Italy, it didn't happen nothing." I said, grabbing his hand softy for being calmed down.

"Ve~ (y/n). You are very cute for having that ugly injure" He said softly. I just smiled at him and laughed.

"The injure of your arm wasn't serious, but you need to rest. we don't want you to get a serious injure. Anyways you survived a great injure for a girl at your age." said Japan, worried. He look cute worried **(sorry fangirling out here X3)**.

"Now, let's go out of here. She needs to sleep or rest, she's still injured." said Germany getting Japan and Italy (especially Italy) out of the room.

"Wait! Please stay." I said almost with a broken voice.

Silence

Germany said nervously. "Well...I think is bett-"

"Ve~ I want to! I want to! Ve~" Said Italy interrupting Germany.

"You can sleep with (y/n) if you want to" siad the huffed interrupted german** (AWE SOOO CUTE ASDFGHJKL)**.

"Ve~ everything for my little daughter!" Italy said with a cute smile up to his ears. Wait. Does I am her little daughter?

"Huh? Italy, why am I your little daughter." I said with my (e/c) eyes widened.

"Because you need someone to take care of you while you're here!" he said smiling at me.

"Thank you Italy, but I would be at Germany's house" I said a bit sadly.

"But I sleep too in Germany's house. We're actually at Germany's house," he continued, "You will sleep with me because I'm you're temporarily father Ve~".

"Thank you Italy. You're too sweet, I swear I'll make you a big favor in the future," I said happily, "And thank you Doisu for letting me sleep at your house."

"It is just temporarily, but it doesn't mean that I'm interested on you" He said it leaving of the room.

"Good night (y/n)-kun" said Japan leaving the room, too.

Italy and me were alone in the room.

"You're very cute for being from other dimension." He said sweetly.

"Uh, thanks." I said a bit broken. Does he was expecting be an alien?

He get closer to me as I looked at his curl curiously. I touched softly the curl, for not alarming him. He just moaned. I tug the curl, it was funny. I took it as a toy, Italy was blushing.

"P-Please stop it (y/n)!" He came closer. My face turned red, really red. He just gave me a kiss in the hot cheek. I put red as a tomato that I could hardly speak or move.

"I told you, but it was an accident, right?" He said smiling again. I nooded, still red and hot.

"But know you need to accept the consequences." He said on a seductive voice. Oh god this going to be a big, big trouble. He was getting closer to me.

"N-No, p-please stop i-it!" I said even more blushed. He started to give me little butterfly kisses on the cheeks. I felt my blood boil up until my face. Knowing the facts, I was very little so this makes every girl of 12 years boil.

"C-Can y-you please st-" I turned my face to him and accidentally kissed him, REALLY kissed him. He get away from the kiss and took steps back scared. I did the same, but I can't move away from the bed so I stayed there.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible daughter!" I said with my eyes full of tears.

"Oh no. Please don't cry it was my fault, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, so anything was your fault." He said hugging me. I hugged him too, astonished.

"I need to give a quick apologize before falling asleep daddy" I said to Italy

"Yes? What is it?"

I gave him a quick 'goodnight' kiss on the cheek. I put on a blanket over me before falling asleep.

"_buonanotte papà_" I whispered, he gave a kiss in the forehead.

"_buonanotte piccola figlia"_ he said before falling asleep, too.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, but this is very short because I am tired and my back hurts :P**

**_Buonanotte papa _is good night daddy**

**___buonanotte piccola figlia_ is good night little daughter**

**Good night folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up with the smell of rice. I slowly moved my arm for not open the injure. At my right side was Italy sleeping holding my good arm as a teddy bear. Wait, my teddy bear! I didn't found my teddy bear since the accident of yesterday. I woke up my "daddy" for helping me to find the teddy bear.

"Are you sure isn't next to you?" He said almost scared.

"Sure! I had in hand when I get the infection of the arm. When I woke up I didn't found it!" I said almost histeric,"That teddy bear is too much for me, it gave me it my mom before she leaved the country for personal reasons, and.. s-since that d-day.. she never come back again for me. I-I'm so s-sorry m-mommy." I said almost my eyes full of tears.

"She knows how much you love her, she will come back soon dear. Please don't cry _un giorno tornerà per voi e la vostra famiglia, sono sicuro," _He said brushing my hair with his fingers, "We will find the teddy bear, ok?"

"O-ok." I said cleaning my tears with the sleeve of the long pajama. "I'm hungry!" I said smiling.

"Good morning (y/n)-kun" He said Japan entering to the room with a bowl of rice.

"Mmm! That smells so nice Japan." I said while smelling the food that Japan has made.

"Arigato they are called rice balls" He said giving me the bowl. I saw that every rice ball has a different face. They had face of Germany, Italy, Japan and me. I saw it with a face of cuteness. I really want to eat them all, they look delicious and cute.

"Arigato Japan!" I said before getting the rice ball with the face of Italy.

"This one looks especially delicious" I said joking to Italy, showing him the rice ball with his face.

"Don't eat me! I have parents in (Your city)!" He said scared

"Don't worry Italy, is just a rice ball" I said taking a bite of the rice ball with face of Italy.

"No (y/n)! don't do that," He said, "I'm going to die!"

"Do you need something else (y/n)-kun?" He said as he looked the scene of the italian.

"No, thanks for your sweetness" I said with a smile up to the ears. Italy continued to make the scene. His face came red. Awe how cute he was! Japan only made a small smile and walked away.

"Oh you will get in big problems!" He said a little huffy, took the ball rice with my face and took a bite.

"Eww, gross Italy! Go and get your own breakfast! My favorite rice ball is covered with your asquerous saliva," I said taking the rice ball from Italy's mouth, "I will not be your daughter if you don't apologize!" I said a bit huffy.

"Never! You need to apologize first!" He didn't look at me.

"Well, I didn't want to make this, but I'm in the obligation of," I said, "I WOULD EAT YOUR CURL!" I said joking.

"NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE THAT (Y/N)!" Too late, the half of curl was on my mouth, I start to laugh with the half of the curl on my mouth.

"Sorry Italy too late!" I said almost taking the last bite of the curl, until he got me from the wrist which in my hand was the curl. He opened his eyes. Oh no. This is bad, too bad.

"You're not my daughter, until I make this!" I felt a hard tap in the back of my head

"Hey, that hurts!" I said. It hurt.

"Say sorry first or the other one would be a little bit harder." He said seriously

"No." I said on a sure voice.

"Then, sing to me and I will apologize." He said crossing his arms to his chest. I sighed and start to sing:

_I remember tears streaming_

_Down you face when I said_

_I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows_

_almost killed your light._

_..._

_I remember, you said_

_"Don't leave me alone."_

_But all that's dead and_

_Gone to past, tonight_

_..._

_Just close your eyes, the_

_sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one_

_Can hurt you know_

_Come morning light, you_

_And I'll be safe and sound_

_..._

_Don't you dare to look out your_

_Window; darlin' everything's_

_On fire_

_The war outside our _

_Door __keeps raging down_

_..._

_Curled up to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone, _

_Gone_

_..._

_Just close your eyes, the_

_sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one_

_Can hurt you know_

_Come morning light, you _

_And I'll be safe and sound_

_..._

_Oohh, oohh, ooohhh_

_Oohh, oohh, ooohhh_

_..._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be all right_

_Come morning light, you_

_And I'll be safe and sound_

_..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

"That song is sad" He said.

"Now apologize" I said, tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, (y/n), are you all right?" He said looking at me worried

"Mmm sort of, I only remember that this lullaby my mother sang it to me, especially the night she went out of the country." I said with broken voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry for making you sing that song. I feel horrible for making you sing your special lullaby." He just hugged me, I didn't resist and I hugged him too. My hot tears fell to his shirt.

"Thank you daddy" I hugged with all my feelings on him. How did I get too much confidence in him?

"Hey Italy get ready for-" Germany saw me hugging Italy. The first thing he found is that I was crying. He was prepared to shout Italy, until I saw him a gave a weak, but pretty smile.

"(y/n), are you okay?" he said worried.

"(y/n) sang her special lullaby her mother sang to her before she went to another country and left her alone with his dad." He said.

"ITALY ARE YOU SERIOUS! I HAD TOLD YOU ONE OF MY BIGGEST SECRETS AND TELL THEM TO SOMEONE STRANGE!?" I said angry and with a face of tomato.

"Kya (y/n) I'm sorrry! But he's not a stranger, he saved you first of all as you told me." He said

"Uh, mm well, sorry Germany," I said trying to stay calm, "It only makes me very angry when tells out my secrets." I said huffy.

"Kesesese~!" I heard a voice from the closet. It was Prussia for sure. Then I realize that he had my teddy bear all this time.

"Didn't you notice my awesomeness?" He said getting out of the closet.

"YOU SPY! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE IN PERSONAL PROBLEMS THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE YOU" Germany shouted to Prussia furiously.

"But West! This was the most interesting conversation that had ever heard in the day!" he said with a recorder in his hand.

"You heard singing too?" I said with a gasp.

"Everything is in here for saying it to all people in the conference kesesese~!" he said turning away of the room.

"YOU BASTARD, COME OUT HERE COWARD, GIVE THE RECORDER BACK!" I said red as a tomato. Suddenly Germany took out the recorder of Prussia's hand and broke it into pieces.

"You better not interfer in personal things." Germany said getting Prussia out of the room.

"Maybe we will see again _niedliche kleine Mädchen" _He said waving his hand to go out out of the room.

That was strange

Really strange

* * *

**Finally! My back continues to hurt. I just want to to make your past because this would be helpful on the next chapters Xd. I decide to put a little part of Prussia because he's awesome!**

_****__niedliche kleine Mädchen_** is cute little girl in German**

_****__un giorno tornerà per voi e la vostra famiglia, sono sicuro_**is she will return one day for you and your family, I'm sure in Italian**

_**Arigato**_** is thank you in Japanese**

**please review :) don't leave me alone :(**

**The lullaby is from Taylor Swift "Safe and Sound" I love that song is very sad :'(**

**Bye :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Prussia is a spy. Great, simply great. In time it would be a pevert thing of trash. I'm just mad at it. The good thing is that I have my teddy bear. After eating the rice balls I get out the bed, looking for some clothes to put on.

"I think I have a maid's dress that would fit you perfectly Ve~." Said Italy with a smile.

"Ah, thank you Italy!" I said stretching all my body.

"I'll go out of the room please wait Ve~" He went out of the room. I sat on the bed thinking very carefully what happened last night with Itally and me. That kiss, well it was an accident, I didn't have the permission to play with the curl of Italy. I blushed like Spain's tamatoes, or even more red. I don't like him, for sure, or not. How did I get too much confidence with him in half-a-day?

"Ve~ (y/n) Here it is! Do you like it?" He said happily. It was like a green maid dress, I like it, it is pretty cute, I think so.

"Thank you Italy, now may you go out of the room? I need privacy, please." I said holding the maid's dress and pushing Italy out of the room.

I change my big pajamas and out on the maid's dress. I really loved that dress. I get out of the room and hear knocks at the principal door. I went and opened the door. It was England and America.

"I found what America said. The curse about that you have 12 years would finish about fifteen days. The curse of being here; in our dimension, would last one year" Said England looking at the maid dress.

"What!? That's too much" I said get huffy, I would not survive with too much here, but I like it.

"HA (Y/N) YOU LOOK LIKE A SERVANT!" said America. I get huffy.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! STOP MAKING HER FEEL BAD, IS YOUR FAULT!" England said struggling America.

"Guys, stop please! You need to calm down, it's okay England, I will stay for one year right?" I said.

"Yes, so you need to wear something else that being in that ridiculous maid dress." He said pointing at the dress.

"Hey! It's not ridiculous. My dad gave it to me!" I said getting mad. It's not ridiculous, it's perfect!

"Your dad? But he's not here." England said.

"Umm, yes here it is, in training with Germany." I said in a sure voice.

"Are you refering to...Italy!?" Said England surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I said with my head at the left side, "What's wrong?"

"THAT STUPID PASTA LOVER, HAHAHA!" shouted Amrica, making fun of Italy. I get mad, very mad.

"Stop insulting him. He took me care while I was sleeping and make me smile while I was crying-"

"When you sang your 'special lullaby'?" England said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" I said furiously.

"Prussia let us hear from a recorder" England said. I must kill Prussia. He wil send it to the other contries. That's bad, that's _really _bad.

"But that's not bad, I mean, it's a pretty lullaby..." England stoped talking, and then continued, "Why you don't want that other people hear it, love?"

"I don't know...Isn't because is so personal for me? But I know that for you doesn't matter, 'cause your mom didn't left your country and never came back! She never came back, and the only memories I have of her is my teddy bear and this lullaby that no one can hear it!" I said furiously, with my eyes full of tears. As fast as I could I closed the door and ran right to Italy.

"(y/n), what happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Was England?" Italy make me a lot of questions that I can't answer them.

"Prussia has another recorder, I will stay like a 12 old in fifteen days, and I will stay in this dimension for one year. England and America had already heard the lullaby, Prussia will make the other countries hear that lullaby in the next world meeting, I said about my mom to England. All this happened in a hour I didn't was with you, I am a disaster." I said falling to my knees. I start crying, why am I so a crying baby!?

"Don't worry (y/n), I know it's not your fault, you would come to live with me the whole year, I think that you would like Romano!" Said Italy with a cute smile.

"O-Okay" I said trying to smile, I know it was hard to smile at this moment, but I don't want to make someone sad like me.

"Do you like the idea?" Said Italy. My eyes had a sparkle of hope and I instantly hugged him

"Thank you Italy!" I said turning my smile into a cute giggle. My hope is just beggining.

_**Few hours**** later...**_

"_Benvenuto nella tua nuova casa_" Said Italy slamming the door. The house was in a yellowish color, pretty decorated with italian paintings.

"It looks so big, and it's very cute, I would like to live here!" I said looking around it was so cute, though.

"Romano, come and meet your new guest!" Italy shouted upstairs, "(y/n) wait here I will come with my brother." Italy said going upstairs.

I started to look at the beautiful paintings. I looked at a painting looking like Mona Lisa, and another to Picasso, they were just beautiful. Then I looked next to the kitchen a huge bowl of tomatoes, I was hungry, so I took a tomato. I was going to take a bite, but suddenly they took me from the wrist. I turned around and saw a guy of dark brown hair, almost of the same height of Italy. I looked at his honey eyes, I had lost at his eyes, they were a such beautiful color. And he has a curl too.

"You idiota, don't eat that tomatoes, you do not have my permission" He said furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, is just that I'm hungry, and I love tomatoes. Here you have," I said giving in his hand the tomato, "I'm sorry, I would stay here waiting for some food." My face went from normal into a serious way. I turned back and went to see again the paintings.

"Oh, I didn't know that, here you have, eat only this tomato, that's it" Said Romano returning me back the tomato. I hold in my hands the tomato, I looked at it, it was in perfect condition, and it was so clean that I looked myself on the tomato. My mouth turned into a small smile.

"Thank You!" I gave him a quick hug. He stiffened, and pulled me back softly.

"No hugs! I'm Romano, what's your name?"

"I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you, I guess that Italy had told you about your new housemate, I will stay here one year. I know that this information make you uncomfortable but don't worry, in time you will habituate to these things." I said a little bit nervous.

"What!? Hmm, don't talk to me" He said and returned back to his room.

"Well, that was strange. I think we would get along to each in time." I said.

"Yes it will. You would get along with him better than me. I looked at him when he retuirned you back the tomato, he really likes you!" Italy said with a smile.

"I hope it will be like that." I said taking a bite to the squishy tomato.

* * *

**Tada! I made it! I made it! I made chapter 4! I know that I had disappeared since long ago, but it's because I work at the mornings and I had a temporarily lack of ideas. Please review! I need ideas from you guys!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After eating the tomato I went to my new room. It was pretty nice, it has colorful walls and paintings. I was tired and lay in my bed, looking around at the paintings. I was thinking a year in Hetalia, I will be in Christmas with Italy, at summer with Italy. And what about the world conferece and all that stuff? It will be funny some times, most of it. The bad thing is to get along with a certain huffy italian. Romano. Sometimes I think he's kinda cute, but if he hears that let out his demoniatic side, and that's creppy, very creepy.

"Hey (y/n) get ready for dinner time," Shouted Italy from downstairs, "I made pasta!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" I shouted fixing my dress fo going downstairs. I let out the room and saw Romano getting out of the room, too.

"Hey Romano, are you okay? I need to say sorry for saying too much information a few hours ago" I said with my head down.

"You need to." Romano said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Oh, um, okay, do you're going downstairs?" I said little bit shocked.

"Si" He said and ran downstairs. I get huffy and repeated that words in my mind 'You need to' 'You need to'. I didn't 'need' to apologize, I mean yes, but not that way. I didn't expect that, but then I realize that Romano is Romano. He will never smile to anything, except if it is Spain, I think so.

"Hola amigo. How are you? I hadn't see you since last week." I heard a voice from downstairs.

"Stop it idiota." Romano said. I decided to go downstairs, I fixed again my dress and went downstairs. Then I saw Romano shouting to a guy of green eyes that has in a hand a tomato. It's Spain for sure.

"Y quien es esta linda niña?" Said Spain looking at me with his green eyes. He has a beautiful color on his eyes.

"Ah, that bastard, yeah, she's (y/n)" Said Romano trying to not even look at me.

"Yeah that's true! I will stay in Italy's house for a year." I said ignoring what Romano had said.

"Eso es bueno, I can visit yo when you want to. Ah, let me introduce, I'm Spain." He said taking a little kiss in my hand. I just giggle at it.

"Ok, ok, let's go eat the pasta." Romano said, separating Spain from me. Did he get...jealous?

"Yes let's eat the pasta! Come on Spain!" I said getting Spain's hand and going right to the kitchen, getting away from Romano.

We all ate the delicious pasta Italy made. Romano was looking at me as I looked at him.

"Hey (y/n) you can sing right?" Romano said challenging at me.

"Yeah why?" I said tilting my head to the left.

"Sing to us! We haven't heard you sing!" Said Romano, trying to challenge me.

"Hm, okay." I said with a smile. At that moment I rembered a song I sang in first grade, so I got prepared.

"First of all, for this song you need to clap your hands!" I said

"Ok" Italy said.

"Ok here I go!"** (Fast note: put first the song! Look it on youtube: John Newman, Can you love me again? lyrics)**

Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn  
Is that what devils do?  
Took you so long, where only fools gone  
I shook the angel in you!

Now I'm rising from the crowd  
Rising up to you!  
Feel with all the strength I found  
There's nothing I can't do!

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?

It's unforgivable,  
I stole and burnt your soul  
Is that what demons do, (hey)  
They rule the worst in me  
Destroy everything,  
They blame on angels like you, (hey)

Now I'm rising from the crowd  
Rising up to you!  
Filled with all the strength I found  
There's nothing I can't do!

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?  
Uh, uh, uh, uh!  
Oh, oh!

Told you once again,  
Do this again, do this again, oh!  
I told you once again,  
Do this again, do this again, oh, oh!

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?

"Wow (y/n) this song is the best one I've heard. But I preffer tomatoes." Spain said laughing.

I looked at Romano. He was surprised. I had won his challenge. I just glanced at his surprised face and gave up a small smile of 'I've defeated you'.

We continue eating and I suddenly felt dizzy. I decided to take a nap.

"Well, that was very delicious, thanks Italy!" I said getting up of my chair.

"Were are you going (y/n)?" Italy said intrigued.

"To my room, I'll take a nap." I said a little bit dizzy.

"Hey, estas bien?" Said Spain.

"Yes, I'm just dizzy, now excuse me please." I said going upstairs. I head was spinning around that I can't see well. I went to the first room that I saw and went there. Was the food poisoned? I went to the bed and lay in there. I slowly closed my eyes, with all the pain and dizziness that I had. I went into a deep sleep._  
_

_I was rarely in a park. The trees were sick and dead, the path was covered with a susbtance color red. I didn't know how did I get here but I found something worse. Dead bodies, They were all around the park. I gasped and took steps back. At my back I saw like a type of mirror, were I see like another dimension. I decided to enter there, as you know, curiosity killed the cat. As I entered to the other dimension, I saw Romano shouting to me "Don't go there! Don't go there please!" I saw him as black arms surrounded him covering his mouth and pulling him backwards. I just can't stand there, but my feet were unable to move. I start to shout "Romano! Romano don't die, I need you!" I realize that all the dead bodies were all the countries. I was standing alone, I saw a devil right up to me, "Your sins are unforgivable, you are going to hell, no matter what you cry, they will never be forgiven." No, this can't be. This can't be! I saw that my dress was covered with blood, that in hand I have a knife, and in the other a gun. What I did? Did I killed them? No, I didn't do it, I'm sure it's a mistake. "I can't make something so cruel, it's a mistake! I swear!" I cried. "No it's not, now to hell you need to go, Your sins are unforgivable, now goodbye." Said the devil with a smile as the black arms covered with blood were pulling me away. "NO PLEASE NO! IT'S A MISTAKE, I SWEAR!" I shouted as they were pulling me away. What I did?_

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I woke up terrified. I started to cry, I believed that the nightmare was true, but at my right side was Italy, or Romano? He looked at me.

"What happened?" He said as he looked me crying.

"You're not dead!" I said as I hugged him. He hugged me too.

"I had a nightmare, I dreamed that I killed all the countries. Romano was being killed at the front of my eyes, my feet were unable to move, the devil sent me to hell, but I'm sure I didn't killed the countries, but he didn't believe me and they sent me to hell. It was the worst nightmare that I had ever dreamed." I said.

"That, I was killed in front of your eyes?" He said scared. I turned up the lights and saw that it was Romano, and I was in Italy and Romano's room. I was going to shout, but Romano put his hand in my mouth.

"Calm down, you can sleep here. I know how someone feels after a nightmare too." He said.

I sighed a relief and calmed down. I was in middle of Italy and Romano. I put on a comfortable place and fall asleep. But I felt an arm around my hips. I didn't realize that, wait, Romano was hugging me? That huffy italian was hugging...my hips? What? I got surprised, but I was very tired for pulling him away, anyways, I like it. But that doesn't mean I like him for a date or something like that. He does not know about my curse, the curse that in forteen days I'll be seventeen years again.

_**Romano's POV**_

The first time I saw her, I felt different. It didn't was hate, it was something strange, cuteness, I think. I'm not interested for a date or something like that, she's too young. When she told me that she would stay here for a year, I got surprised and I didn't want to give out my happiness, I'm not like that happy, you know. I went upstairs, when I look down, I saw her hugging Italy, that made me...jealous? No this can't be, I-I don't like her! I think it just makes me feel rather special. Her song was beautiful, she won my challenge. I didn't feel happy or something by the style when Spain kissed her hand and she smiled happpily.

When she got her nightmare, she hugged me, I just felt that something hot was on my face, but I didn't care and hugged her too. When she told me that I was killed, I got shocked, well I didn't was expecting that, but I missed her smile for that moment, stupid brain, stop making that things! I needed to say about that 'I was killed in front of her eyes'. She thought that I was Italy. I make her calm down, I want to stay here, with me, STOP IT BRAIN AGH! She calmed down and she was falling asleep, it looked so cute, stop it brain! I don't like her. With out thinking I hugged her in her hips. She didn't pulled me back, and she stayed like that. I saw that she gave a small smile.

* * *

**Oh god, did Romano had fall in love with you /*o*\ ? This is getting interesting hehehe e.e  
So, I finished chapter 5, the longest one I had made, but it's perfect.**

**Y quien es esta linda niña? is: And who's this cute girl? In Spanish  
**

**Eso es bueno is: That's good In Spanish**

**Estas bien? is: Are you okay? In Spanish**

**The song is from John Newman Can you love me again, Please put first the song and then read the lyrics (above) put lyrics, no video it's too long :P**

**Sorry for the nightmare, if I made a great trauma.**

**Thanks to:**

**graci x inu**

**Lapastalover001**

**and to some special guest**

**Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I woke up with the smell of pizza. I smiled at it, at the other side was Romano. He was sleeping, I looked at him and gave a small smile. I had streched all my body and went downstairs. I saw Italy cooking and I decide to say the good morning.

"Good morning daddy!" I shouted.

"Kya! Oh, ve~ hi bella ragazza!" He said as he put his cheek near my face.

"What are you doing?" I said it as I looked Italy's cheek near my face.

"And my good morning kiss?" He said.

"Oh, um, okay!" I said as I gave a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Ve~ I heard you crying last night, what happened?" he said as he looked at me worried.

"I just had a nightmare. I would not like to talk about it." I said.

"Oh, I understand you, can you pass me the tomato?" He said as he pointed the tomato. I smiled and I gave him the tomato.

"So, how do you feel?" He said

"About what?" I answered to him.

"Living here of course!" He said happily.

"Ah, I'm fine, it's just, that I'm thinking of a song." I said.

"What song?" He said

"Just a song." I said and rembered back, long ago.

_When my mom left the country, my dad always heard a song and he felt like crying. I saw him, the loss of my mom was too hard to get rid off and it was going something like this. (Put on youtube: watch?v=ufEejvMEP64)_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_And you let her go _

_Staring at the bottom of your glass _  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last _  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast _  
_You see her when you close your eyes _  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why _  
_Everything you touch surely dies _

_But you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark _  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart _  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast _  
_Well you see her when you fall asleep _  
_But never to touch and never to keep _  
_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep _

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_And you let her go _  
_Oh oh oh no _  
_And you let her go _  
_Oh oh oh no _  
_Well you let her go _

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home _  
_Only know you love her when you let her go _  
_And you let her go_

_"My little girl, one day you will find mom, as I would find her too. Don't cry my dear." he said as I sobbed in his shoulder. The next day he want to go out of the country, looking out for her. But he didn't do it._

_"If I go out, you'll be alone. I don't want you to be alone. You will be a strong woman, that anything in the world would take you down, but right now, you're my daughter, you're learning to grow. I would stay with you until that day comes, ok?" He said as he stroked my head._

_"Yes, I will grow up, and I swear, I would never be defeated." I said as I smiled to him._

"Well, I would not interrupt to your thinkings." He said as he finished the tomato sauce.

"Okay, thanks, I just, forgot it, ok?" I said as I look to the glass in front of my face, I suddenly felt a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and found that Italy was brushing my hair with his fingers. I just smiled at him and hugged him.

"I need to say you something." I said as I stoppped hugging him.

"Of what?" He said tilting his head to the left.

"Is about the curse." I said.

"Is it something bad?" He said and he hold my hand.

"I know that I had to told since I met you, but I'm not actually twelve years. When I entered to this dimension, I became into a twelve year girl. The thing is, I'm not really twelve, I'm seventeen again within fourteen days." I said as I got steps back.

"I need to say you something too." He said as he got a little bit closer.

"When you're next to me, I feel something strange, is more than happiness, I mean, I feel something that I had never felt in my life," He said as he got closer to me, "I think I'm in love with you. If your seventeen again, it doesn't matter, I think I don't want you to be my daughter, I want more than this, because I love you." He said as I felt his lips in mine. I got shocked, but I didn't want to leave it like that. I mean, it didn't felt any good, but I didn't want to destroy his heart. He doesn't deserve to love me, he needs another girl.

"No Italy, we can't," I said as he continued to kiss me, "Is because I can't fall in love with anyone, I can't love somebody, this is, I can't, stop it!" I said as I tried to get rid of him, "I don't deserve to be loved, one of us would be destroyed, and that would be you! Don't you get it? In a year I would not be in your dimension. You'll be destroyed, you love me, I know it, but we can't be together, because you'll be destroyed."

"You, can't, I understand. But imagine all this time we can be together, I will make you smile, I want you to be mine. I don't want another girl, I want you." He said as he was touching my cheek.

"No Italy, I can't, please, I don't want you to hurt your feelings." I said as I ran away to my room. You're a bastard, monster, you don't deserve love, you deserve to die. My mind was taking control of me. I had already destroyed one heart, now what?

"What the hell is happening!?" Romano said as he was looking at me.

"It doesn't happen nothing, I'm okay." I'm such a f*cking liar.

_**Romano's POV**_

I decided to leave alone to (y/n), I know she was lying, but she doesn't want anyone to interrupt her. As I went downstairs I saw fratellino messed up, tears from falling, and an un-done pizza.

"What the f*ck had happened to you!?" I saw him defeated.

"I-I declared my love to (y/n), she refuse it, she broke me into pieces. What I had did to be hated in the world?" He cried.

"What the hell happened to you!? She's too young, how you made such thing!?" I shouted to him, really, what the hell?

"She's in a curse made accidentaly by America, she's actually seventeen but the curse made her twelve again, she'll return to her normal age in fourteen days, she would stay here in one year. I tried to convince her kissing her softly and-"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I got him by the shirt, I was ready to knock him down, she's mine. I already understand why I felt so strange with her, my stupid brain made me understand that I had fall in love with her, that I want her mine, I didn't want that anyone take her off my hands, neither fratello.

"Romano, what are you doing? You were knocking him? Why?" I heard (y/n). I dropped Italy and turned slowly to (y/n).

"It's not what it looks like." I said as I took steps toward her.

"What!? That you were ready to knock him down!? Why did you made that!? WHY!?" She shouted as she turned away to her room and locked the door.

What I have done?

* * *

**Hehehe e.e drama starts :D**

**Fratellino is little brother in italian**

**Fratello is brother in italian**

**The song is of Passenger - Let her go**

**Thanks to Guest Tatiana for reviewing :3**

**Gee, putting songs in the story makes e feel like High School Musical or Glee. Poor Cory D:**

**Ciao~ **

**R and R people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

How can this happen to me? Why me? I feel terrible, sad, and angry. I slammed the door in front of Romano.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Tell that to my *ss!" I shouted.

"Sorry, d*mmit, please forgjve me." Romano shouted.

"Getawayb*stard!" I said angrily. I looked at my iPhone a missed call.

"Hmm, I wonder of who is this number." I murmured to myself. I decided to call that number. A recognized voice called.

"Ello, who is?" the recognized voice respond.

"Umm, excuse me sir, I think you caled to this phone few moments ago, who are you?" I said trying to be polite. I hate to be polite.

"Ello, love, you're (y/n), right?" The voice said. I suddenly recognize him.

"England? How did you get my phone number?" I said surprised.

"It's called magic, love." He chuckled.

"I don't care how did you got my number, what do you want from me?" I said bit angry what happened two days ago.

"I Want to apologize, for making saying you a big secret, I am really sorry of what happened, can you forgive me please?" He said a bit sadly.

"No, until you present in here and give me something cuter to, or another thing." I said angry.

"Ok." He hang up, making me furious, this is surely a joke.

"I'm here." I heard a seductive voice near my ear. I turned slowly and saw England next to me.

"AHH R-ROMANO!" I shouted of fear.

"Shh." He took me like a bride style and murmured "Escapare" and we just disappeared like dust. Without thinking, I put my arms around his neck and put my head in his shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a lot of pirates, we were in a boat.

I looked at England and he was in a pirate suit.

"I'm scared. Please take me home." I whispered softly.

"Why love? If your surprise only is starting." He chuckled a bit and he shouted to the crew' "Guys! I have the princess!"

"You what!?" I shouted to him. All the pirates cheered and laughed.

"When you're going to marry her?" One of the pirares shouted.

"When what!?" I shouted to England.

"Today at night. Let's start the wedding!" He shouted to the crew. They took me to a room and gave me a white dress.

"But I don't want to-" They closed me the door. I sat and curled in a corner, and start to cry. I heard that somenone opened the door.

"Hey love, why are you crying?" He asked as if he was the innocent one.

"Is the worst day of my life." I cried.

"Why love?" He asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I murmured softly.

"You're cute when you start murmuring, it's okay, change your clothes to the white dress, don't worry, it's just a game, good luck, love." He turned to the door and went out of the room. Okay, England, _two can play this game._ I change to the white dress that they gave me. The game has started.

England saw getting out of the room and he took my hand to see around the boat. All pirates saw me and kneel over me. I just looked and smiled. England just hold my hand a bit harder. What is happening? He took me to the helm. I saw a beautiful sight of the sea, he's trying to win this game. In that moment I didn't care of anything in the world. Until England asked me to sing one song of pirates. I was not sure if I rembered one of them. My brother always sing it, I think I can sing it. I took a deep breath and started to sing. (http(:/) .com(/)watch?v=3A19q7rysLs

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

All pirates started to sing and dance around with the song. As a _princess _I started to dance around with all the pirates, some of them they were already drunk. I dance around singing again and again the song. I felt someone holding my hand. I turned around and saw England holding me. I smiled and he took me and started to dance with me. I smiled even brighter, he just chuckle a bit. We started to sing along the song again and again. My feet were hurting of too much dancing. He saw me exhausted and took me like a bride style and whispered in my ear.

"Did you like your wedding?" He joked. My turn of the game.

"Yeah I like it, but know, I need to say to the other countries that we're married, right? I'm waiting to see Italy and Romano's expression, they are my family, and since I know history, they are your enemies, right? I don't how would react Germany and Japan, oh god, it'll be hilarious as darious!" I laughed.

"Haha, you won the game." He smirked. Yup, _two can play the game, but one would win the game_.

"I have my techniques." I smiled a bit. I heard all pirates started to shout "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I turned to England and kissed him in the cheek. All pirates started to cheer. I saw England with a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Why did you kiss me?" He said surprised.

"We need to give what the people want." I chuckled.

"So, the princess want to return home, right?" He said a bit shocked of what happened.

"Umm..." I said a little upset.

"I remember that you had the worst day of your life, what did really happened?" He asked. I let out a low sigh, and let a tear roll on my cheek.

"What really happened is that Italy declared me, and I...regret it. Romano knew it and he was ready to knock him out, yelling at him that he loves me too, I shouted to him angrily of why did he made such a thing, I went running to my room, Romano chased me, but I locked the door, he started to shout 'is not what it looks like', but I regret it. Then I looked that you called me and well, I ended here." Tears were rolling on my cheeks, "I regret Italy, because I don't want him to get hurt, because he does not deserve that." I put my hands on face and start crying. I heard some words "Revertar ad locum meum, ubi securi esse possimus."

We appeared in a room, well, that was not my room. He put down, sitting me in a bed. He sat on the other side of the bed. He let out a low sigh.

"I know how it feels that do not want to hurt someone," He looked at the floor and sighed, "Fourth of July, 1776."

"Is that America's Indepence Day?" I said surprised. He slowly nodded.

"It was the last battle of this bloody revolution, I was in front of his damn army. America asked me for his freedom, that he was not a child, and neither my little brother. To consider him independent. I tried to strike his heart with his musket, but he defended himself with his own musket. The precision of my musket made that his musket went flying away. In that moment I had a clear headshot of America, no matter if his army shoot me. But...for some reason...I didn't shoot him. I shouted those words I had said before. I suddenly remember, a memory, when I took America's hand and said 'Let's go home.' At this memory, I fall in front of his army, defeated, and started to cry. The only thing he said was, 'What happened to you? I remember when you used to be great.' Every fourth of July I remember this episode (Not episode 4- or something like that, he means trauma -.-) and I just-" I hugged him, cause I know he was crying, and that he was defeated for that memory, as I had my two traumas. Cause I know that I'm not the only person who's confronting the cruel world.

_**England's POV**_

I felt bad, and guilty. I was crying in front of an innocent girl. The worst nightmare that I always had I had told her. I felt something wet in my shirt. Does she was...crying?

"Shh, don't cry, shh." I slowly stroked her (h/c) hair. She hold me tighter.

"How, if I was the one who insisted to know, right? I had ever told about what happened. Look at you! It's my fa-" She stopped as I covered her mouth softly.

"No, it's not your fault." I said softly, making her calm down. "Now love, why did you hugged me?" I said a bit surprised. Why?

She stopped hugging me and let a sigh, "You know? 2008 was Iraq War, the country needed soldiers. My father had no choice that to fight. Before he left, he said me, 'If I disappear in your life, you will continue fighting, no matter what it happens, you would be strong, smile the brightest, and always be you, no matter what. Do you understand?' that was his last words. During the war, we received a letter that my father was dead in action. I cried but I promised him that I'll be strong. The reason I hugged you is that I had ever saw a person who still fight nightmares. Who is confronting the cruel world. That is you England." She said looking to the ceiling. I felt special. No one would call me strong, most of the time 'weak'. I saw her that her cheeks start to get wet.

"You lost your father when you were thirteen?" I said surprised. She nodded silently, she rembered her past, as I did.

"I feel happy that I found a friend like you England." She smiled painfully.

"Me too." I hugged her, as I felt her pain too. (y/n) hugged back as her head was on my chest. She hummed a song. Thesong sounded sad, but pretty. The start to sing with all the strengths she had.

"Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

I had heard that song, The Fray, How to Save a Life. I heard the song when I slowly lost my friends. The only ones. I took a breath and continue the song.(http(:)(/) .com(/)watch?v=DF0zefuJ4Ys&list=RD02aGzgoSg5OZg)

"Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life"

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life"

"You know the song?" She said when she finished singing the two last words.

"Um, sort of. I just sang it for some special reason." I said looking at her.

"England I have a Question for you." She said as her face was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her, as she looked a bit worried.

"May I stay with you until I turn seventeen again?" She ask as she runs and hides down the bed. I looked down the bed and left a soft chuckle. She was curled up in ball and hides her face from embarrasment. In a way she looks cute. I start to think it twice before I answer her question. If I say 'yes', she would consider my rules, but France would be very near of (y/n), and that's too dangerous. If I say 'no', she may continue being caught with the problem of the 'love triangle' between Italy and Romano, that's dangerous, too. She was expecting time to consider their cofession, and she may go out of my house. Anyways, they are thirteen days that she would be with me. I took a breath and answer her question.

"I think..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAASDFGHJKL, ok, ok too much evilness Xd**

**The first song is of The Pirates of the Caribbean - Yo Ho (A pirate's life for me)**

**The second song is of The Fray - How to Save a Life**

**Muahaha cliffhangersssss! Ok, Ok, I got too excited.**

**Sorry for all this time I had gone, work and swimming classes are not easy to handle :p**

**QUICK NOTE: I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED TO R & R IN WHAT PAIRING WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE! Now I accept any type of pairings in Hetalia. The mayority of the most choosen pairing that would be! If not, I WILL CONTINUE WITH SHORT CHAPTERS AND CLIFFHANGERS 'CAUSE I'M F*CKING OUT OF IDEAS!**

**Thanks to Lapastalover001 for reviewing :3**

**Arrivederci guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I saw that England took a big breath and open his mouth "I think that, yes, it will be fine." My (e/c) orbs shined brightly happily. Without thinking it once, I tackled him with a hug. Surprisingly, he return the hug a little more tightly, but warm at the moment, wait, What am I thinking!? There's no way I can fall in love with a country. No way, just, no way... I pushed him of the hug, here it goes my tsundereness.

"Hey (y/n), are you okay love?" He said a bit confused of my act.

"Uh, yeah, Imma okay." I said looking at the ground. I heard a phone ringing from downstairs. England stood up and stroke slightly my head, wich made me gave a small smile.

"I'll be right in a minute, please wait love." He said as he got out of the room. I smiled as always, and I'll continue with the promise given long ago. Dear father, in heaven you will rest in peace. I started to look around the house, it was big, but pretty at the same time ((It's true! There are big houses, but they are ugly. Experience certified!)). I suddenly bumped into someone. I saw a kid of my same age. He had hair and eyebrows like England, but his eyes were ocean blue and he has a sailor outfit ((Yeah guys. Ya know to who I'm talking!)).

"Hey jerk! Look out were you are wal-" He stayed quiet as he saw me. His mad expression had turned into and embarrassed one. I tilted my head curiously of what he felt embarrassed.

"Hello girl! I'm Sealand, but you can call me Peter!" He said happily as he helped me get up.

"M-My name's (y/n)" I said a bit embarrassed of what happened a few minutes ago. I stood up. I saw that he was taller than me. Great.

"Don't be shy. Why are you here?" He asked me sweetly. Aww, a cute little gentleman.

"England took me here." I answered. "Are you England's brother?" I asked.

"That jerk is stealing girls!?" He shouted angrily.

"Nononono, I would live here for twelve days, don't worry." I said smiling.

"Okay, yes, I'm brother of that jerk." He said a bit angry, "Hey! Wanna play something, cute girl?" He said changing his expression into a happy one.

"Y-Yes." I said a bit nervous, I was blushing for the words 'cute girl.' No one had told me like that. He took my hand and went running. I started to run with him. I haven't felt that liberty of running since long ago, since the fearless of my dad, my auntie always kept me safe in the house. Almost never let me go outside. We stopped at a backyard. I never saw the grass so green in my life. I felt my feet in the grass, smiling at the feeling. I start to run, playing tag with Peter. We were running happily around the place. I felt tired and lay in the grass. Peter made the same, it was fun at all. I start to look at the sky, and start to see figures.

"Look! That cloud look like a duck!" I giggled at the duck.

"Look at that one! It looks like a pirate!" Peter said at the one of the right. It looked like one.

"It's true! Look at that one, it looks like a pirate boat!" I smiled at a grey one. Soon a drop fell on my nose. I looked again and another drop fell on my forehead.

"Look (y/n)! It's raining!" Peter shout and grabs my hand for standing up.

"Aww, were going inside the house?" I whined like a child. Well **I'm **a child.

"It's true! Let's stay here!" Peter shouted excited as he start to run right to the rain. I followed him and start to splash around. In that moment I wanted to make a joke on Peter. I tiptoe and jumped in the back of Peter.

"I gotcha!" I shouted as Peter made me piggyback. We were having so much fun! I found a new best friend. We're got tired and went inside the house. I lazily wanted to open my eyes, but I yawned instead. Peter looked at me and started to laugh.

"(y/n) is sleepy! (y/n) is sleepy!" He continued laughing.

"It's not *yawn* true." I said Sleppily. We got soaked of the rain. England came to the living room were Peter and me were. He look worried at us, desperate.

"(y/n), Peter! Why are you two wet!?" England shouted.

"Peter and I went playing to the rain! It was so fun." I said yawning.

"PETER! WHAT I HAD TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING IN THE RAIN, HUH!?" England shouted to Peter. I put in between of the two.

"It didn't was Peter's idea! It was mine. Please don't make nothing to him." I begged as Peter saw me confused. He was sweet and cute with me, even if we met hours ago. I saw back and saw Peter... blushing? That was new from him.

"..." England took a shocked expression that I defended Peter. I met my (y/n) eyes in his green eyes, begging for not making anything bad on Peter. He sighed and got redy to go out of the room.

"You need to get a bath. When you finish, come here again to get dinner. I'll call for pizza." He went out of the room. I turned to Peter.

"Why did you defend me? I can get rid of that jerk easily." Peter said confused.

"Because you're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt." I simply answer it. It was true, he's my best friend, and I don't want to lose him because of England, "Now, I need to get a bath before England shouts at me." I was going out of the living room, but I heard Peter.

"Thank you." Peter was looking on the ground. I turned and nodded.

~Time Skiping While You're Bathing~

After bathing, I knew that my clothes where already dried. I put on the clothes and went out of the bathroom. I saw England with a big sweater in his right hand, and jeans in his left hand. I looked at it and gave a smile.

"I like the sweater. Is it yours?" I asked to the Britannic.

"No, is for you love. This sweater would protect you from anything that can harm you. It can turn to the size that you want. It's a gift from me. Hope you like it." He answer smiling kneeling at my size. I gave him a hug and took the clothes and changed in my room. I went out and saw the beautiful combination of the comfy clothes that England gave me ((Really, I like better a sweater and jeans X3)). I went to the kitchen were Peter was looking at the pizza. I tried to make a joke on him.

I tiptoe and jumped again on Peter's back. "I gotcha!" I shouted while Peter again made me piggyback. We start to laugh. I got out of Peter's back and wave at him.

"Hi Peter!" I start to giggle.

"Hi (y/n)! Let's eat pizza!" Peter shouted enthusiastic. I nodded and took a slice. We started to at the pizza until we were full. Peter took three slices and I only took one and a half. Wow, he was hungry. We start to talk about pirates, and we finished talking about our siblings.

"Where are your siblings?" Peter asked.

"Well, I ony have one, and she's twelve like me, she's very playful and funny. But she's in another place, and I haven't met her very well because of school. We don't talk that much, and she looks like she hates me, but we still love each other, is the only family I have, since my father died and my mother went to her country long ago for bussiness." I talked sadly.

"So you're an orphan?" He asked sadly. I nodded letting a tear roll on my cheek. He hugged me and we stayed like this for a while, until England came to kitchen and saw Peter and I hugging to each other. He start to look at us surprised. What was he thinking about?

"Why are you two hugging?" England asked worried. I left Peter and turn to England.

"Um, no, nononono, don't misunderstood... I'm just a little sad, that's all, don't blame Peter..." I said with a worried look facing the Brit with my best puppy eyes. He let out a big sigh and said "Well, I would not make anything to Peter if he doesn't made you nothing." England said.

I turned to Peter and he was... blushing? I wanted to break up the awkward silence between us. "I'll start to sing something if you don't mind..." I took a big breath, took out my phone and pu a song from Hetaloid, World's End Dancehall. I just really love that song. I took another big breath as the music started and started to sing: ((Again HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL X33333 Code for Youtube: watch?v=pNcRhZVcVdY Note: It's in japanese the song, but the lyrics are in english...))

Looking into the world strategy beyond the Splendid Isolation and these glorious days  
I finally decided to make some fiends (since I don't have so many friends).  
I had hard time persuading surrounding countries to be allies, and I clinged to one possibility.  
If we have same interest, so why not strike up a friendship together?

Shrill voices dull my can-do spirit. The worst fear takes over me.  
There isn't a countermeasure, I can't help but let my disappointment out with a sigh.  
We only have a verbal promise, yet, he contradicted it with such a suggestive manner.  
Even if I keep searching his reasons, they would be pointless.  
Deceiving behind a smile? Crying for the moon?  
Well, I'm quite used to those!

"W—Why! I'm used to being alone!" (Does Splendid Isolation policy continue!?)

Shall I go to a pub alone tonight? (Naked around the world )  
A sense of loneliness almost brings a tear to my eye.  
Shall I talk to fluffy and flickering fairies?  
Go round, round, n' round, I'm dizzy with this unstable world.

This world is made up with a 'wheel and deal,' manner and now, I am in the world.  
Things were not so good. Well, should I take his hand?  
This is conveniently (almost misleadingly) derived fate for me, and I decided to trust him.  
I was swayed by countries in the past, but now, it's time to go forward.  
A clear reason to trust the large country in the north? The reason to revoke the verbal commitment between us?  
Even if I searched, I cannot find them.  
I want to go with you, and I want to become your friend.  
If you can accept me like this...

Let's talk together tonight before the world verges  
Don't question. Please, understand my feelings from the bottom of my heart.  
How beautiful the night sky looks when I gaze at it with my friend!  
I think we'll get along very well.  
Right! I'll manipulate information for you!  
"Close down the ports of France. Control the information, and circulate useful information for Japan in the world, ASAP!" (He looks like really enthusiastic about it...)

Let's dance together tonight. Edges of the world, one n' two!  
I enjoy the sense of reassurance that almost makes me a bit dizzy.  
Fluffy and flickering: it might be gone in this instance, so why not we make next commitment?  
So long, good-bye!  
I farewell to the ending Isolation.

I took a big yawn. "I think we need to sleep, I'll go in a minute, rest well guys night!" I said as I pecked Peter's and England's cheek. They looked shocked, but they followed my rule. I smiled at them, when suddenly a knock interrupted the smiling. 'Who would knock at this hours of the night?' I thought to myself. I opened the door and saw a man of tanned skin and red crimson eyes. My eyes widened as I found who was. Allen, that pervert, the 2p of America.

"H-Hello, um, to who are you looking for?" He took a look closer and made a mischievous smile. "You're (y/n), right?" He said as his lips were near of a kiss. "Y-Yeah, what do you want, leave me alone." I said as I pushed him away from me.

I earned a glare from him. Great, just simply great. "You're not looking for someone, now, go away please, the house is very busy now." I lied. He looked around him and saw nothing. "You know that I'm not STUPID to get easily lied, right~?" He said and took my arm.

"W-What are you doing? Get off!" I tried to get free but it failed. I felt a great hit on my head and all turned black...

* * *

**Ciao guys~! yuuusss I'll make the 2ps appear. It'll make the stoy more interesting~! So yeah the song is from Hetaloid :3 I love that song! Thanks to Mimiko1432 for reviewing, guys, your reviews ar so important to me~. So this are the results, since my story is on quotev too... **

**Italy: 3 or 4 points**

**Japan: 2 points**

**Romano, England: 1 point**

**Germany, China: 0 Points (LMAO sorry X3)**

**Don't be scared to vote! Just send a review of what pairing would you like... :D See ya guys :3**


End file.
